


Unexpected

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard find out about a certain major's feeling for her, while she appreciates it she didn't expect it. Now she must find a way to tell Garrus about it....





	Unexpected

Shock didn't even begin to describe what she felt, like that feeling you get when you think there is one more step to the stairs. Her heart hammering in her chest and a sense of being completely lost. 

Had it really happened? Had she misunderstood him? No, he had been very clear, he had told her that he had feelings for her. Even after the mess that had been Horizon, even after having made things clear back in the first Normandy.  
She had to give him credit, he was very persistent.  
It had been hard telling him that she wanted to keep things professional between them. She couldn't find it in herself to tell him, but her heart belonged to another. She couldn't ever imagine herself with anybody but him. 

This situation made things… problematic as Mordin would say. She had accepted him back on the ship, being glad to have him fight alongside her again, after all he was a great asset in this war.  
Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate this new development, and with her lover being aboard the same ship it was bound to be complicated or awkward. Awkward she could deal with, but before any of that she had to face a decision, about whether she should tell her turian lover or not.  
She cursed and blamed herself for not having done more research on the turians’ cultural take on relationships. For all she knew, inviting Kaidan on the Normandy could be seen as a betrayal. 

This was why she was dragging her feet towards the Battery Room, which was a first for her, she usually walked as fast as she could to him. But today she dreaded meeting him. From a logical point of view, she knew that she had to tell him, to warn him, in order to avoid any messy conversations or worse, an all-out fight. Why had she decided to fall in love with a crewmate again? 

“Hello there Shepard” Garrus said as soon as she entered the room, knowing without even looking that she was there. His voice was as deep and roguish as she remembered it. He turned to face her, and as she took him in, she couldn't help but think of all the moments they had shared, their missions, their banter, the trust and the love they both held for each other. 

And by just looking at him she couldn't even remember what made her doubt the reasons for loving him. A smile came to her face. How she wanted to reach for him, to stay in his arms, forget about the world even for just a moment. But now wasn't the time. She was a woman on a mission, no matter how much her stomach dropped with every step she took, to sit on the bench, her way of telling him she wasn't here to talk about work. 

“Look Garrus, I'm gonna be straight-forward with you. Kaidan is now once again part of the Normandy crew.” Trying hard to say this sentence with as little breath as she could, like a Band-Aid she wanted to rip off her skin. 

“You don't have to worry about me not accepting him back into the crew if that's what you are wondering. Horizon was a mess and I can't say that I'll ever forgive him for  
having walked away from you. But that won't stop me from working with him or even liking the man, we used to be friends back in the good old days” he winked  
A look of contentment was on his face with a mix of pride, like he had practiced his speech. Knowing him, he had been ready for Kaidan to join back as soon as the man was out of the hospital, maybe even before that when he had first heard about the mission on Mars. 

She dreaded the bomb she was about to drop on him and she couldn't stop the sigh that came out of her mouth. 

That hadn't been the reaction Garrus had anticipated, had he been wrong in his speech? He was sure that she'd agree with him and even appreciate his professionalism, being a good turian had its perks once in a while. 

“Him and I had lunch at the presidium earlier today, he wanted to clear up the air between us. I was happy to hear him say so, I’ve been wanting to put Horizon past us for what seems like forever ago now. But unfortunately, that wasn't all he had in mind” 

“Don't tell me he still thinks you're with Cerberus? No, you wouldn't have let him on your ship if he had.” He ponders and for a minute tries to think of what could've happened between the two humans. And here he thought that dating one would give him more insight but the more time he spent with humans the more confused he got. 

“I can't read minds, Shep, what's bothering you?” 

“Look Garrus, Kaidan admitted to having feelings for me. He asked me if there was ever a chance of us being together” 

There she said it. She dropped the bomb, she thought telling him would make her feel more at ease but the longer the silence grew the more restless she felt. Was he angry? Sad? Confused? His face didn't show any emotions, he had shut her out. 

“What did you answer him” 

“That I wanted to keep things professional regarding our relationship. Look Garrus, this is news to me, I didn't expect him to confess but we are at war right now and I know it feels like an excuse right now but I need him in the crew but I also need you. I also want you to know that on my end there is no feelings at least none that he is yearning for. Those all belong to you, I can't ever imagine myself being with anybody else but you” 

“Jane....” 

Shepard had never been known to be a very touchy feely kinda girl. She was straightforward and got to the point. But when it came to matters of the heart, she kept her cards close to her heart. But in that instance between the two of them with only the Thanix Cannon as their witness she wanted to open up, to show how much she cared for him and that no one else could take his place. 

Then suddenly she saw him shaking, it started out with small shivers that then turned into full on trembling. 

So, she had angered him, maybe she still had time to fix this, get Kaidan off the ship and try to come up with an excuse about how he is more valuable on solid ground, very far away from the Normandy. 

Then she heard it, at first, she thought she misheard, but when it happened again there was no doubt.  
That bastard was laughing at her! He was now leaning forward, arm around his waist trying to hold in his laughter. At the look of stupor from his girlfriend he couldn't hold it anymore, he burst into laughter.  
When anger started to appear on her face, he tried to control the laughter, but his voice filled with amusement betrayed him. 

“Shepard, you mean to tell me that you didn't know? In all those years you've never seen how much of a lovesick puppy he was? I think even EDI picked up on it!” 

“You mean to tell me you knew? And you've never told me anything about it?” 

“To be fair I thought you knew, with the way you were speaking I thought you were bringing me grave news” 

“Well maybe I should bring you bad news, Mr I'm-now-sleeping-in-the-battery-room” She said as she stood up making her way out of the room.  
Garrus didn't let her get very far, as soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her and put her in his arms. She squirmed in his grip but his soothing subvocals resonating in his body and the way he put his forehead against calmed her down. She even returned the hug, relieved that this was all over now, no more worrying about a silly love triangle. 

“Thought I do have to admit, if I had known it took Kaidan confessing to make you go all romantic on me I’d have stopped fending off the crew....” 

“Wait you mean to tell me there is more!”


End file.
